


The Cold

by PorcelainLove



Series: Camping Woes [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...kinda?, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis takes care of him, M/M, Teasing, awwww, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Following an ill-fated camping trip whereupon Gladio and Ignis were left on their own in the wilds... they got back to civilization hale and hearty.  Unfortunately for Gladio, however, he didn't stay that way for long.Update:  Chapter 3 has been upped to Explicit!  Tags have been added. :)





	1. Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Gladnis, I just can't quit you~
> 
> This developed from the idea that being mostly naked in the rain (and wind!) would not end well for most people. And because Gladio is my favourite, he gets to suffer. <3 
> 
> There won't be anything hard in this fic, fyi. I just wanted to write something with cuddles and comfort. :3

He was sick.

Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield of the King, defeater of the Blademaster, and lord of all things manly and tough, was sick.

And it really sucked.

Gladio sniffed loudly.  His nose had been running all morning and he had been trying with all his might not to make a big deal out of it.  But even he had his weak moments on occasion.  In this instance, it was that he was freezing – yet also somehow sweating? – and Noctis had the air conditioning on full blast in the Regalia.

Ignis sat in the back alongside Gladio, head against the window, eyes staring blankly at the scenery as it zoomed by.  Without even looking in Gladio’s direction, Ignis withdrew a folded square from his shirt pocket and passed it over.  Gladio grabbed it with trembling fingers and wiped at his nose, wincing as the starched fabric scratched against his irritated skin.

It wasn’t even noon and Gladio had already used up an entire box of tissues and this was Ignis’s fourth handkerchief.  Poor Ignis would probably have to burn them after all of this, Gladio thought to himself as he blew his nose.

“Hey Noct.” He called out, his voice coming out hoarser than usual.  Was that his throat? Or were his ears stuffed?  Either way, fuck colds. “You wanna turn the fan off? I’m freezing back here.”

Noctis adjusted the rearview mirror so he could look at Gladio without turning around and spoke, “Gladio, it’s not cold in the car.  It’s not even close to comfortable.  If I turn off the AC we’re all going to die from heat stroke.”  At least he had the decency to sound sorry about it.

Gladio tucked his hands into his armpits and coughed into the collar of his jacket.  He glanced longingly at the blanket folded up beside him – something Ignis had prepared, probably.  The other guys wouldn’t have thought that much ahead.  But Gladio didn’t want to seem weak so he staunchly refused to use it even though he felt like his teeth might fall out from all the chattering they were doing.

It had been about a week since that ill-fated camping trip when they were almost all trampled to death by wild fucking herbivores.  Noct and Prompto had had to go back to the Regalia to get supplies for the two they left behind.  It could have been a real miserable time but thankfully, there had been a ray of light.

Gladio’s cheek twitched in remembrance of that night and of how Iggy and he had stayed warm even when all they were wearing were pajamas.  Well, Iggy had been.  Gladio had been wearing as little as physically possible, as per usual. 

He felt a smile creep onto his face.  He didn’t think he’d ever be able to get the noises Ignis had made out of his head, get the taste of him out of his memory… not that he wanted to.  Even now, as sick as he was, Gladio wanted to kiss those perfect lips once again.

But in a way, this was all Ignis’s fault.  Gladio’s smile vanished and his eyes hardened in irritation.  He had been so intent on keeping Ignis warm that somehow, who the hells knew how, he had caught something. The other man, of course, was perfectly fine.  Noctis and Prompto, who rode through the woods on a soaking wet glorified chicken in basically nothing, were also fine. Gladio still hadn’t forgiven the other chocobos for not coming to their rescue.  If those bastards hadn’t chickened out (HA!) then Gladio wouldn’t be in this mess.

This was some fucking life.

Ignis rolled his eyes as Gladio blew his nose and hunched over, curling into himself, trying to get warm.

“Gladiolus, really.  There is a blanket here if you need it.  This stubbornness of yours will only do you more harm than good.”

Gladio wasn’t done being childish. “This is your fault, Iggy.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and turned to face Gladio.  “Hardly.  I suspect my immune system is stronger than yours, that’s all.  One of the many benefits of eating vegetables.”  At that comment, Ignis flicked his eyes to the driver and Gladio could tell Noctis was doing his best to ignore that blatant dig.

“I’m plenty healthy.” Gladio mumbled, partially to himself.

“Yeah, big guy, we know.” Prompto chirped up from the passenger’s seat. “But sometimes shit happens and we get sick. That’s just life, dude.”

“I’m not sick.  This is… allergies.” Of course he was sick but he wouldn’t admit that to them.  Amicitias never gave up, never surrendered – and admitting he got sucker-punched by a cold? Nope, not happening.

“Gladio, allergies don’t make you hot and cold at the same time, or make you a whiny bitch.” Noctis was gonna pay for that comment later, Gladio vowed.  He glared at the back of Noct’s head instead, wishing his body didn’t hurt so much so he could extend a certain finger in a certain someone’s general direction.

“Noctis, please.  Do not antagonize Gladiolus, he does not have the capacity for rational thought at the moment.  But perhaps pulling over in the next city would be a good idea. We can visit the clinic there.”

There were healing potions for wounds, antidotes for poison, phoenix downs for untimely deaths… but no one had managed to perfect a cure for the common cold.  Gladio was, in so many words, boned – and not in a fun way.

“I don’t need a doctor, I just need rest.” 

“On the off chance that this is actually related to ‘allergies’,” and here Ignis actually used air quotation marks.  Gladio never thought he’d see the day, “We might as well get some medication for that as well. It would be poor luck to have a sneezing fit the next time something dusty or fluffy attack us.”

Gladio found himself overruled and he grumbled away in the backseat.  Ignis, paying no attention to the vile mutterings emitting from Gladio’s mouth, chose to lean over and arrange the blanket across Gladio’s body, tucking it in to ensure consistent warmth.

As grumpy as he was, Gladio was still happy to have Ignis close to him.  He peeked at the two in the front seat, making sure they weren’t paying attention, and pressed dry lips… to Ignis’s chin.  Oops.  Gladio had aimed for Ignis’s lips but the other man had quicker reflexes.

Keeping his face just out of range, Ignis whispered back. “Gladio, I swear if you get me sick I will eviscerate you.”  But there was no anger behind those two beautiful eyes, just a small inkling of concern.

“It’s cool, I’ll take care of you.” Gladio panted, suddenly sweltering.  He threw off the blanket and lunged at Ignis who once again managed to avoid making contact.

“Stop it Gladio, I mean it.” Ignis said, brow furrowed in annoyance.  He placed one hand on the sick man’s chest and pushed him back against the seat.  Gladio tried to push Ignis away but was surprised to find that he couldn’t.

“The fuck?” Gladio hissed in wonder. “When did you get so strong?”

“I am no stronger than I ever was.  It is you who have become weak.  You are ill, Gladio.” Ignis brought up his other hand and tried to feel Gladio’s forehead.

Gladio resisted.

“What the heck are you two doing?” Came a tiny voice from the front.  Two wide blue eyes were staring at Ignis and Gladio in stupefaction.  Prompto.

“Trying to take Gladio’s temperature, but _someone_ does not seem to be appreciating my concern.”

“I’m not sick!”

Ignis managed to get the back of his hand against Gladio’s forehead.  He held it flush, ignoring Gladio’s struggles and pushed away the hands that came up to block him.

Ignis hummed and clicked his tongue in irritation. “It is as I suspected, you are burning up. Noct—“ Gladio squirmed and opened his mouth to give Ignis a piece of his mind when a slim finger suddenly poked him in the nose. 

“Stop that this instant.” Ignis’s eyes flashed and Gladio, suitably cowed, ceased his protestations.  Sometimes Gladio forgot that Ignis wasn’t the pushover he let people think he was. He could be damn assertive at times, and there was a small part of Gladio that found that really hot.

Ignoring Gladio’s silent inner monologue, Ignis continued.  “As I was saying. Noct, if you could please get us to the closest outpost as soon as possible, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“We’re close to Hunter HQ, would that do?”

“Yes Noct, they should have a doctor on site.  Quick as you can.”

Noct gunned it and the Regalia, ever obedient, increased speed and rocketed towards the outpost.


	2. Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and then I'm done! I'm loving writing sick!Gladio, I wish more people would write about the bros taking care of each other in a non-emergency type situation... 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Gladio had fallen asleep a few minutes outside of the Hunter HQ.  His brow was furrowed and his shoulders were hunched so Ignis knew that the sleep was not peaceful.  Usually he wouldn’t be concerned – after all, everyone got sick eventually. However, Gladio’s illness was partially Ignis’s fault, they were together after all.  And Gladio had been the least clothed of the four of them…  It wasn’t like Gladio to be childish, even when he wasn’t feeling his best.  Ignis just hoped this was a one-time thing.

Noctis was out of the car the second he reached the outpost, although whether it was from concern about Gladio’s condition or the desire to not catch anything himself, Ignis couldn’t be sure.

Prompto was clear enough.  He had removed the bandana from around his arm and was holding it in front of his face like a shield.  But at least he hadn’t vanished along with Noct.

 “Gladio?” Ignis leaned over and nudged the bigger man but Gladio didn’t stir.  Ignis tried again, a little harder, and still nothing.  Ignis sighed and opened his door, moving towards where Prompto stood just outside of his.

“Gladio won’t wake up.  I’m going to speak to the doctor and see if I can get some medicine, or at least some herbs, to ease the symptoms.  Would you mind waiting here with him in case he wakes up?” Ignis glanced in the back seat.  Peaceful sleep or not, Gladio did seem to be deep asleep.

“Ummm…”

Ignis stared at Prompto, who was looking a little nervous as he bounced from one foot to the other.

“Yes?” He coaxed.

“Could I speak to the doctor instead?”

“Prompto, I mean this in the kindest possible way but… you are not the biggest fan of doctors.  Why?” 

“Yeah, but…” Prompto lowered the fabric from his face. “I’m kinda afraid of catching something from Gladio.  I mean, if it can take him down, I’m a goner for sure.”

Ignis made a face and Prompto took that as a sign to continue.

“I know that’s not how being sick works, Iggy, but I just don’t want to take any chances.  I’ll get Gladio his meds, okay?”

Ignis shrugged. “If you wish.  If you can, try to get more than may be required.  We might not find another doctor on the road for a while, we should stock up in case one of us does, in fact, catch Gladio’s illness.”

“Will do!”  And he dashed off down the road.  Ignis realized at that moment that he didn’t know where the doctor was located… but Prompto wasn’t shy – he would find out and get the necessary help.  Ignis sighed again and leaned against the outside of the Regalia.  It was filthy – they really needed to visit Cindy again – but Ignis’s clothing was also smelling less than pleasant so an extra layer of filth to wash off wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience.

Gladio looked unhappy.  His face was flushed and there was a sheen of sweat across his brow.  Ignis wasn’t sure if it was because he was so used to taking care of Noctis when he was sick, but he felt an overwhelming desire to comfort Gladio – to make him feel better to the best of his ability.

Ignis didn’t know how long he’d been standing outside the car just staring at Gladio.  He looked around the outpost, trying to see if anyone was giving him odd looks.  Luckily for him, no one seemed to be paying any attention.  Not sure how long he’d still have to wait, Ignis moved to open Prompto’s door so he could sit but the loud sound of hacking drew his attention back to Gladio.

Unhappy amber eyes stared up at Ignis through dark lashes as Gladio’s coughing drew the man out of his slumber.  Ignis did an about face, and opened the back door instead, using his body to shove Gladio into the middle seat as Ignis climbed in beside him.  He pulled out his last handkerchief (unbelievably all seven spares had been used) and passed it over.  Gladio took it gratefully, covered his mouth, and once again allowed the coughing to wrack his body.

“Iggy.”  Gladio’s voice was hoarse and sounded slightly pitiful.  Ignis let his one leg hang out the door and pulled Gladio against him.  Their heads knocked together as Gladio unsteadily tried to rest his head on Ignis’s shoulder but he corrected and fit himself in smoothly.

Gladio tried again. “Iggy, I won’t admit it when the other guys are around but… I’m sick.”  He rubbed his temple into Ignis’s shoulder, clearly in pain.

“Gladiolus, we all know you’re sick.” Ignis said, voice flat with a curl of amusement at the end. “It’s hardly a secret at this point.  Prompto has gone to get you some medicine.”

“Prompto?  He hates doctors almost as much as bugs.  Maybe even more than bugs.”

“Yes, so it shows how much he cares about you getting better. After all, you can hardly be an acceptable Shield when you’re lying flat on your back.”

“Maybe I’d make a decent rug.  Sweep all the baddies off their feet.”  Gladio laughed ruefully.

“I’m not sure the ‘Rug of the King’ has quite the same ring to it.  And,” He brushed his cuff against Gladio’s brow, wiping the perspiration away. “I could make a comment about you not just sweeping enemies off their feet.”  Ignis wasn’t sure how he managed to get that sentence out without cringing.  It was for Gladio, he told himself.  Making Gladio feel better would help in the long run.

There was a small chuckle and then a groan, as if even that slight movement made Gladio’s body ache even more.

“Rest now.” Ignis commanded.  “When Prompto returns we will proceed but for now, just rest.”

“Don’t hafta tell me twice.” Gladio mumbled, burrowing deeper against Ignis’s side.

Ignis wasn’t sure if Gladio was asleep or not – his breathing was rough and labored – but his eyes appeared closed.  Taking out his phone to pass the time Ignis sent a brief text to both Noctis and Prompto with regards to their whereabouts and then fired up his music player and let the dulcet tones of a female singer (whose name he could not recall at the moment) lull him into submission.

He didn’t sleep, but he didn’t know how long he’d had his eyes closed just relaxing to the music. 

There was a knock on the window. Ignis’s eyes shot open.  The wind must have pushed the car door shut on his leg because it felt numb.  He looked up into the expectant faces of both Prompto and Noctis and, checking to see if Gladio was still out cold, he pushed open the door with his knee.

“Did you get the medicine?” He asked, directing his question towards Prompto.

“Mmhmm, sure did!” The blond chirped, brandishing a small bag.

“And you? Where did you rush off to?” Ignis looked at Noctis curiously.

“I went to rent us a room.  I didn’t think that a caravan would be big enough for all of us, especially Gladio since he gets, like, ten times more annoying and cuddly when he feels like shit.”

There was a mumble against Ignis’s neck that sounded suspiciously like _fuck off_ but when he checked to see if Gladio had woken up, it seemed like he hadn’t.  Even unconscious Gladio was defending himself. 

“So anyway, yeah,” Noct continued a little awkwardly as he held out a set of keys. “These are yours.  Prom and I are going to bunk together so we can avoid whatever plague he’s carrying. We can help you carry Gladio to the room but then we’re gone.  If you want help, call us, but… you know.”

Ignis nodded. He understood.

Prompto held out the bag. “The doctor wrote a note for you, it’s in there.  She said if there was any other problem to come and get her right away but that it was probably just a cold and that he should suck it up and get over it.”  Realizing what he said, he took two steps back and raised his hands in defense.

“Her words, her words!  Technically she said it was prolly a ‘man cold’ and said he should stop being a baby, but please don’t tell Gladio I said that.  I don’t want him to squish me.”

Ignis almost laughed at the expression on the poor gunslinger’s face and climbed out of the car, patting him reassuringly on the arm.  “I shan’t say a thing on the subject. Provided you still help me with him?”

“Oh yeah, for sure.  Come on Noct!”

They both crowded into the back of the car and nudged Gladio towards the door.  Even with the pushing and prodding, it didn’t appear as though he would be waking up so Ignis pressed his lips to Gladio’s ear and whispered.

“Wake up, we need you on your feet.”

There was a sleepy mumble in reply but at least he was moving.  Gladio managed to pull himself to his feet and follow Ignis out of the car, looping his arm around Ignis’s shoulder for support.  Noctis and Prompto trailed behind, carrying some other essential items that Ignis figured he would need.

It took the better part of ten minutes before the younger pair were able to flee in safety.  They mentioned doing a few easy hunts and perhaps even going to a little hidden fishing spot one of the hunters had been heard talking about.  Then, with a thumbs up from Noct and a ‘take it easy big guy!’ from Prompto, they were gone.

Ignis sighed as he was finally left alone with Gladio who, at this moment, was off in the attached bathroom.  Ignis heard the splashing of water and a groan of displeasure and he almost got up from his chair and went to take a look.  Instead, he called out.

“Is everything all right? Might I be of some assistance?”

“No. I can manage.”       

“Are you quite sure?  I took care of Noct when he was younger so I am quite an adequate nursemaid. So to speak.”

“Iggy,” Gladio’s voice was pained. “I have to piss. I really don’t want you to help with that.  Could you--”

Ignis colored but stood up none the less.  “Ah. Allow me to get the door.” He walked over to the bathroom and, averting his gaze, pulled the handle.  The door clicked shut and moments later there was a sigh of contentment, barely audible.  It seemed the door was well-made, extraneous noises were likely to not be a problem.

Instead of waiting at the door to help like a child’s wet nurse, Ignis moved towards the bed.  The pack of medicines from the doctor had been tossed there rather indelicately but Ignis wanted to see what the doctor had prescribed.

He sat down, angling himself away from the bathroom in case Gladio came out disheveled.  He didn’t want to embarrass the Shield any more than necessary.

There was a small collection of pills, powders and a few vials sitting neatly inside the bag.  Ignis took them out, sorting them into their respective groups: painkillers, cough suppressants, nasal drops, and what looked like rehydration salts.  It was very thorough, Ignis would have to ensure he thanked Prompto properly for his trouble.

“Gladio?”

“What?” The voice was muffled but the unhappy quality was clear.

“Are you having any issues regarding…” Ignis took pains to find the right word. “Bodily functions?”

“What?” The voice was clearer.

“Are you… in need of rehydration medication?” Ignis was trying not to be blunt and embarrass Gladio if, indeed, he had been violent sick in the bathroom.

There was a lingering pause where Gladio was silent.  Then, a click and the door opened slowly.  Gladio emerged, hugging the doorframe to keep himself upright.

“Are you asking me if I’ve got the shits?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Well, that or if you have been vomiting. Staying hydrated is an important part of—“

“Yeah, got it.  And no, I’m fine.  Kinda.”  He hitched forward and collapsed on the bed beside Ignis, looking rather like a dead starfish.  There was a shuffling sound as Gladio toed off his boots and crawled deeper into the sheets.

There was silence for about a minute. Ignis watched Gladio, unmoving.

“I can feel you staring at me, Iggy.” The voice came from practically within the bed itself.  Gladio had his head face down and Ignis was surprised there was enough oxygen for him to breathe.

“I was trying to decide how to broach the subject of getting changed but I wasn’t sure if you had fallen asleep.”

“I’m awake. Miserable but awake. My head feels like Titan’s running a marathon in it. And over it.  And I’m freezing but also hot as balls and…” He took a deep breath and rolled over to face Ignis.  He looked adorably pathetic and this time Ignis didn’t stop himself from reaching out a hand and caressing Gladio’s forehead.

“Can I get you anything?  Prompto got you some medicine and there is a food vendor not too far away.”

Gladio nodded slowly, as if moving quickly at this stage was physically impossible. “Meds would be great. My throat hurts though, food might make it worse.”

“Understood.”  Ignis picked up the medicine and, excepting the few that Gladio required, moved the rest to the small side table beside the bed.  He got up and found an unopened bottle of water in their packs and returned to Gladio’s side, coaxing him into a sitting position.

“Here.” He held out the water and the pills. 

Gladio took them, sweaty fingers lingering over Ignis’s palm as he tried to pick up the slippery pills.  He washed them down with the water, almost draining the bottle in one gulp.  He made as if to fall back into the bed again before Ignis stopped him.

“We should get you out of those clothes and into something more appropriate.  I hardly think leather is conducive to good rest.”  Ignis got up to sort through Gladio’s pack, trying to find something comfortable.  When he turned back, Gladio was smirking, a look made only slightly less effective because of the tissues now sticking out of his nose.

“Attractive.” Ignis commented drily. “How about these?”  He held up a pair of sweatpants and a thin tanktop.

“You just want to get me naked and have your way with me.”

Ignis rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. “Oh my thirst, it must be quenched.  How can I resist a perfect physical specimen such as yourself?  Now strip.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it.” Gladio grumbled but the smirk didn’t leave his face.

“Actually,” Ignis said, realizing something. “Can you stand?  A shower might also be beneficial.”

“Iggy, I can barely sit.  If I feel better tomorrow I’ll try it then.”

Ignis bit the inside of his cheek.  “There is only one bed, we will be sharing.  I have no desire to sleep beside a sweaty carrier of diseases.  I can at least wipe you down, that should help regulate your temperature as well.”  He looked at the still form beside him and quirked an eyebrow.  “Come on then, strip.  Unless you don’t want me to touch you?”

Ignis had never seen Gladio move faster in his life and by the time he returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth Gladio was sitting on the side of the bed, fully naked except for his boxers.

It looked like he was hot rather than cold this time, and there was a bead of sweat that ran down his temple.  Ignis wiped it away and massaged Gladio’s neck and head gently, wiping off sweat and grime alike.  He had to go and re-soak the cloth a few times before he was finished with the rest of Gladio’s body.  Contrary to Gladio’s thoughts on Ignis’s intentions, he lingered only once – as he cleaned off the muscular chest and, in an attempt to cheer up the despondent Shield, tweaked a nipple.

There was a jerk of surprise and a laugh.  Gladio, clearly, had been close to dozing off.  He put his arm around Ignis’s neck and came close, breathing deeply.

“You smell good.”

“If you think I smell good right now you must be sicker than I originally suspected.” But Ignis was pleased none the less and couldn’t help his lips from twitching into a small smile.

Ignis pulled the tanktop over Gladio’s head and shifted away, turned his head to give Gladio some privacy as he changed his boxers.  He helped pull the sweatpants over Gladio’s hips and then pushed the other man back into bed, ensuring he was under the covers this time.

“I’m going to get some soup for you.  You might not want to eat but I guarantee that soup will not injure your throat and will give you some energy.  Try to rest until I get back.  Here’s your cellphone,” Ignis passed it over. ‘And the note from the doctor in case you were interested.  I shall be back soon.”

Ignis bent over and placed a kiss on Gladio’s forehead, not unlike what a concerned parent might do to a child.

“That hurts.” Gladio commented.

“Oh really?  Then I shan’t kiss you anymore.”

Gladio’s eyes widened in surprise, completely oblivious to the fact that Ignis was toying with him.

“Iggy, don’t be like that!”

“Well then, how about here?” Ignis kissed the tip of Gladio’s nose and the other man grimaced.

“That hurts too.  Fucking colds, man.”

Ignis sat back on the bed, contemplative.  “Well then, where does it not hurt?”

Gladio thought for a moment, then pointed to his chin. “Here.”

Bending over once more, Ignis planted a firm kiss on the spot.  “Anywhere else?”

This time Gladio didn’t spare a moment to think. He tapped his temple.

Ignis kissed that as well, a little softer this time.

“And? Is that all?”

“One more spot.” Gladio reached up with unsteady hands and pulled Ignis down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.  For the moment Ignis forgot that Gladio was sick and would in all likelihood pass along his cold.  Those lips on his, moving and suckling and nibbling, were his whole universe for one perfect moment.

“G’wan then.” Gladio said finally, releasing Ignis from his not un-desired imprisonment.

Ignis took a moment to catch his breath and wondered again how someone so strong could also be so gentle.  It took him by surprise every time he thought about it – this Shield of the King, so powerful yet more loving and kind than he had ever thought possible. 

Ignis collected his wallet and put his shoes back on, sparing one last look towards the bed as he left the room.  Gladio’s hair was tangled, and he still had tissues plugging his nostrils but he looked genuinely happy for the first time that day.

Ignis shut the door behind him and went to get soup.

The rest area was fairly empty so ordering something that wasn’t on the menu was less of an issue than Ignis had thought.  The chef had seen their group arrive earlier and mentioned having been concerned with ‘that handsome tattooed giant’ seeming so weak.  She whipped up a steaming pot of daggerquill soup in almost no time, pouring the lot of it into a large container for Ignis to take with him.  She also gave Ignis a few spoons and a hearty looking sandwich from behind the counter.

“You need to take care of yourself too, dear. You can’t help someone if you’re just as sick as them.”

Ignis thanked her and left with the food, hurrying back to the room as best he could with his arms full of hot liquid.

When Ignis entered the room he nearly dropped everything he was holding at the sound of Gladio’s coughing. It sounded awful and Ignis was afraid that he’d burst a lung.  But upon seeing Ignis, Gladio perked up and tried to stifle the sound.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Ignis brought the soup over to the bed and helped Gladio lean up against the headboard before passing the food and a spoon over.  He unwrapped his own meal and they both ate in silence, content just being together.

When they finished Ignis cleaned up and moved the dirty container and spoon to the sink before sinking back down in the bed beside Gladio.  The larger man wrapped his arm around Ignis’s back and cuddled into his side, resting his head on Ignis’s shoulder.  The soup must have helped because Gladio’s breathing seemed a bit easier.

“Did you read what the doc said?” Gladio began, yawning in mid-speech.

“Not yet, no.  Anything interesting?”

“Hah, you could say that, yeah.  Doc wrote about herbal remedies, things you could find in the wild.  She said there’s this leaf called the… Folio Dulcis, or Folia Dulcis or something. Says it’s bitter but is good for an energy boost.  It looks pretty similar to the Tentiga leaf so she wanted to tell us to be careful.”

“Is there something wrong with this other leaf?”

“You could say that.”

Ignis reached for the note paper that was on the other side of the bed, where Gladio had apparently left it.  His hand was caught by Gladio’s own before it could pick up the paper.  Ignis glanced curiously at Gladio.

“The Tentiga leaf is an aphrodisiac.  Super potent, sounds like.”  Gladio’s hand moved to Ignis’s wrist and massaged in small circles, and Ignis felt a dull throb of interest begin to form below.  He pushed it away, along with Gladio’s hand, albeit gently.

“Well.” Ignis said decisively, leaning back against the headboard and pulling Gladio against him once more.  “I’m certain that won’t be necessary.”  He looked Gladio in the eyes and winked.  “Just let us fall in to another life or death situation and I’m sure we can come out… on top.”

Gladio laughed until tears fell from his eyes. “Iggy, you horny motherfucker.”

“Language, Gladio. Really… And I have no desire for anyone’s mother.”

“Cause you got me, right?”

“Yes.” The answer was simple and sweet and came unbidden from Ignis’s lips like the sun on a summer’s day.

Gladio’s arms tightened almost painfully around Ignis’s body and Ignis let himself be dragged in for another kiss.

“Sleep now.” He ordered gently after he was released from Gladio’s loving embrace. 

Gladio nodded again and yawned widely.  As he drifted off to sleep against Ignis’s side, Ignis slipped his own arms around the larger man’s body, drawing him as close as possible and closed his eyes.

He had to use the facilities.  He was still hungry.  And he hadn’t yet brushed his teeth, but he was too comfortable to move.  Come morning he would make the effort but until then, this was where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only vaguely edited, apologies. If you find any glaring mistakes please tell me in the comments and I will fix them. :)
> 
> Credit for the Folia Dulcis and Tentiga leaf goes to Sauronix and her fabu story The Sweetest Leaf. 
> 
> I also borrowed the kissing scene from Indiana Jones because it's just... aww. :3


	3. Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! My fingers decided to be jerks and/or amazing so while the rest of the fic is T, this chapter has an E rating.
> 
> I repeat, EXPLICIT CONTENT FOLLOWS.
> 
> Now that I have your attention, please enjoy. :)

When Gladio woke he felt better.  A lot better.  Some of it was probably the food.  A lot of it was the water (and tea, another one of Ignis’s little ideas) that he was forced to drink almost non-stop.  He basically had to pee every hour and thank the Gods Noctis wasn’t around to see him because he’d totally be making incontinence jokes.

Gladio had been stuck in this room, staring at the same ceiling and the same curtains and the same _everything_ for the past three days.  It was driving him gods-damned crazy.  He was feeling better, sure, but he was still too dizzy to stand for more than ten minutes at a time.

Ignis would stay with him every night and would make sure Gladio had enough food and water to last until the group returned from whatever plans they had that day.  Gladio knew he was being stupid but he felt like a dog – fed, watered, made to stay until the Master returned.  But he was just bitter he couldn’t be out there with Noct and Prompto and Ignis.  Couldn’t be doing job as Shield.  He couldn’t even take a shower by himself, how could he protect Noctis?

And so he grumbled and bitched to himself while he was alone.  He hated being alone.  He was a people person without… people.

Thankfully Ignis chose that moment to walk back into the room. He took one look at the expression on Gladio’s face and snapped his fingers loudly, pointing at Gladio accusingly.

“You. Stop brooding.”

“… I’m not brooding.” Gladio replied grumpily, knowing full well that it was a weak retort.

“Yes you are, and I can see the gloom floating above your head from where I’m standing.” Ignis came closer to the bed, dropping his pack on the table and sitting down on the nearest chair to take off his boots.  “I know what you’re doing and I’m telling you right this instant – stop it now.”

Even though the tone was commanding, authoritative, Gladio knew Ignis was trying to be nice.  He knew as well as anyone that the only thing that could snap him out of a funk was that tone.  It had been hard-wired in him since he was a child.  His father used it often, King Regis on occasion, and even Iris had been known to whip it out when he was being particularly difficult.  And it worked.

Gladio let out a sigh of frustration and dropped his face into his hands. He had been sitting up for too long already, his head was starting to ache.  He really wanted another painkiller but he wanted to prove to Ignis that he was feeling better and taking meds now would make a liar out of him.

“Here.” Gladio felt a hand on the back of his neck, soothingly cool.  A mug entered his field of vision. “Drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Herbal tea.  Good for the throat and for hydration. Come now.” Ignis sat on the bed and pulled Gladio close.  It took almost no effort.

Gladio hadn’t been able to eat much more than soup since he got sick and that, paired with the barely any movement, meant that he had lost weight.  Even now he felt like Ignis could snap his bones with zero effort.  That just made Gladio worry more.  He was still not in perfect condition and now his strength was failing him.  Gladio felt his worries begin to spiral out of control again and had to close his eyes tightly to push them out.

“Gladio, open.” His mouth popped open of its own volition and something was inserted. It was bitter. Medicine?  He swallowed it down with the tea, grimacing to show his unhappiness.

“Gross.”

“Yes, well, medicine does not have to taste good to work.  Now, have you risen yet today?”

“Only to pee.” It was early afternoon according to Gladio’s cell display.  Almost half the day with nothing to show for it.

“You need to bathe. You stink.” Ignis said bluntly.            

The night before Ignis was late coming back so Gladio tried to give himself a shower.  He got as far as wetting his hair before he felt dizzy and had to slump against the shower stall to stay up.  He managed to soap up his junk and wash the stench off, at least, before collapsing back into bed. 

“Can’t.” Gladio mumbled hollowly as he sucked down the rest of the tea.  Suddenly he was so damn thirsty. “Dizzy.”

Ignis’s hand tightened on the back of Gladio’s neck. It was probably an unconscious response but part of Gladio felt upset.  Ignis was helping him, Prompto got his meds, Noct was sending him ridiculous pictures of _fish_ because, well, who the hell knew… They all wanted him to feel better and he was being a little bitch about it.

“I’ll try if you help though.” Gladio said as he leaned over to put the empty mug back on the side table.  Ignis caught his jaw as he sat back and smiled softly.

“I will aid you with whatever you wish.  You only need ask.”

“Cause I mean, well, it isn’t like you’ve never seen me naked before.”  Why Gladio felt the need to keep speaking, he couldn’t even understand himself.

“…quite.” Ignis stood up and guided Gladio off the bed, holding onto his forearm to steady him on the way to the bathroom.  There was still physical contact but the moment was ruined.

Ignis turned on the shower with his free hand, not seeming to care that his shirt was getting soaked.

“You like it hot?”

“What?”  Even as dizzy as he was, Gladio’s mind immediately went to a dirty place.  The water had seeped up Ignis’s arm and the fabric on his chest was mostly see-through.  Gladio wanted to rip off that shirt and lick off those water droplets running down Ignis’s wrist…

Ignis looked at Gladio, eyebrow quirked. “The temperature, Gladiolus.  Do you prefer hot or cool?”

“Oh! Um, hot I guess.”  Gladio shrugged as best he could as he let go of Ignis’s arm to start taking off his clothing.

“Good.  The steam should clear the rest of the congestion out of your lungs, if we’re lucky.”

Gladio nodded but he wasn’t really listening.  His hair was a greasy mess and he was looking forward to boiling off the sweat that felt like a second layer of skin.

He was just in the process of taking his pants off (harder than usual because he had to lean against the wall for support) when Ignis ducked out of the room.

“I shall return presently.” The advisor called over his shoulder. And then Gladio was alone. Again.

Gladio kicked off his boxers and pushed them out of the way with his foot. He’d get them later.  He climbed into the shower, swinging the curtain closed behind him. 

Ignis didn’t pull any punches, the water was practically scalding.  Gladio’s skin reddened immediately and he took a deep breath, inhaling as much steam as possible.  Ignis was right, it did help.

Bracing his arms against the wall, he let the water pound down.  It flattened his hair as it cascaded down his body.  He could feel his irritability and insecurity draining away along with his sweat.  He suddenly felt ashamed.  Here Ignis was trying to help him and himself after being out all day… the least Gladio could do would be to wash his own damn body.

He lathered up his hands, wanting to finish getting clean before he was unable to stand.  There was a gust of chilled air as Ignis re-entered the room and the light thump of something hitting the toilet lid.  Clothing, maybe.  Gladio realized he didn’t bring anything in with him and felt guilty when he guessed that Ignis was also taking away his laundry.

Gladio wasn’t sure how long it was before he had to sit down.  He reached up to tilt the shower head at a different angle so it wouldn’t drown him and slid down the wall.  The painkiller Ignis must’ve given him earlier was helping but his blood sugar was low and he felt too weak to stand anymore. 

He hadn’t washed his hair but he figured that would just have to wait for another day.  It’s not like he had anyone to impress anyway.  The group of them had been together for years and dirty hair wasn’t high on the list of shockers.  The worst thing he had seen involved Noctis, Prompto and crème brulee (the daemon kind, not the food.)  …He really didn’t want to be reminded of that ever again.

He thumped his head back against the wall and regretted it right away as pain shot through his scalp. He groaned and almost instantaneously there was a voice outside the curtain.

“Gladio? Is everything all right?”

“Yeah Iggy, I’m all finished.”  Gladio rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

“… I thought I would be helping you?” His voice seemed… disappointed?

“It’s cool. You’ve done enough. Go relax, I’ll be fine.”

“For some reason I am tempted to disregard that comment.”  Ignis’s hand appeared at the edge of the curtain but didn’t move to open it.

“Seriously, I’m done. Unless you wanna wash my hair?” Gladio said, jokingly.  He laughed to show he wasn’t serious but it came out gruffer than intended.

There was silence for a moment and then the curtain was pulled aside.  Ignis was still wearing his wet shirt and he had rolled up his pant legs.

“I’ll admit to having done far worse for the sake of the Crown.” He said solemnly but the wrinkles at the corner of his mouth showed how he really felt.  He reached in and turned off the water.  Then he crouched down beside Gladio, grabbing the shampoo along the way.

Kneeling on the wet floor kind of defeated the purpose of Ignis’s rolled up pants – especially since they were only bunched to the upper calf – but he didn’t seem to mind.  He purposefully looked straight ahead, not making eye contact or looking down, saving Gladio from feeling self-conscious about his current position.

“Tell me what you were thinking about before?” Ignis asked, politely, as he squirted a dollop of shampoo into his hands and rubbed them together. A pleasant citrus scent filled the air and Gladio was happy as hell that it wasn’t that cutesy fruity shit Prompto seemed to like.  He wouldn’t exactly be awe-inspiring if he went from city to city smelling like strawberries and peaches.  He preferred manly shit like… whatever Ignis was using.

Ignis caught Gladio trying to eye the bottle.  “It’s tangerine.”

Ehh, at least that fruit stung like a son of a bitch if you got it in your eye.  Gladio counted that as manly enough.

“Earlier?” Ignis gently reminded as he dipped his fingers into the soft skin behind Gladio’s ears and rubbed.  It felt… damn good would be an understatement.

“It’s not really important but...  I felt kinda useless. Feel useless. I should be out there with you, fighting with you, travelling with you.” Gladio swallowed and continued. “I’m no good to anyone here.  What if something happens to Noctis while I’m not with you?”

“Prompto and I are with Noctis at all times.  You needn’t worry about that.”

“Yeah but it’s not the same.  This is my duty. My dad’s dead, the King is dead, what would they think if something happened to Noct on my watch?” Gladio smacked his hand against the tile floor in frustration.

“Nothing will happen.” Ignis’s voice was reassuring but Gladio kept going because Ignis just didn’t get it.

“And so you guys leave every day and I’m here alone and I feel like some fucking useless idiot. I can’t even stand up straight because of this gods-fucking-damned cold.  And then you come home and feed me and take care of me and then you vanish too.  I feel like a fucking pet, Iggy.  Oh, let’s do our thing but before we go, did anyone walk Gladio? Rub his belly? Clean up his shit?”  All of Gladio’s frustrations came out in a jumble, he didn’t even know if he was making any sort of sense.

Ignis kept working at Gladio’s scalp, pulling the strands of hair apart and away so he could massage the scalp better.  Gladio’s comments didn’t seem to deter him.

“Are you saying you’d prefer if I stop caring for you? About you?”

“Titan’s ass, Iggy, of course not.” Gladio heaved a heavy sigh.  “I don’t know what I’m talking about. I just hate being sick. I hate not being able to do anything by myself. I’ll be better once I get outta this room, probably. I’m going stir-crazy.”

“Good.” 

“Good? What part of anything I said was good, Iggy?”

“All of it. You dislike feeling this way, feeling useless, and therefore you’ll always strive to do your best.  You understand why you have these thoughts and you know how to rectify them.  You are no one’s pet, Gladio.  We all care about you deeply, and that is why we have stopped here – to help you.  If we cared naught for your health we would not have stayed for more time than it took to get medications.”

Gladio didn’t say a word, he just let the soothing fingers do their work.  He didn’t really trust what he’d say if he spoke, to be frank.

“I can tell you believe what I am saying to be an exaggeration.  I understand you are feeling unhappy with your circumstances at this time, but have you ever known me to lie?  I tell half-truths, of course, about unimportant matter like whether Noct’s dinner has vegetables or not.” He stopped and smiled before continuing.  “But with regards to important conversations, no, I do not tell falsehoods.”

Gladio thought about that for a while.  Ignis was clearly done with his hair but still continuing massaging, comforting.  It was just like him.  He didn’t have to stay with Gladio every night, or bring him food, or do any of the other millions things he did on a daily basis.  Neither did Noctis or Prompto.  They were all friends, but at the end of the day they served the Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, not Gladiolus Amicitia.  He couldn’t force them to do anything.

Gladio wiped at his forehead, brushing away the shampoo foam that was threatening to trickle into his eyes.  His fingers touched Ignis’s and their eyes met for the first time in a while.  Ignis was still smiling, kind eyes and soft touch destroying any remaining doubts that Gladio had about not being necessary.

“I know you don’t lie Iggy. I appreciate it.” And he did, more than Ignis could know.  Gladio didn’t often have doubts, he understood his role in Noctis’s life too much for that, but every once in a while – especially since the fall of Insomnia – when he felt really shitty, they reappeared.  It sucked but it was life and at least this time Gladio didn’t have to go through it alone.

“Come now.” Ignis commanded, standing up. “Let’s wash you off.”

“I’ll do it, go dry off.”

“Gladio, please.  I am plenty wet enough as is, a few more splashes will do no harm.”

Gladio pushed himself up and Ignis grabbed his arm to help.  Ignis was a rock – his rock.  He had to fight the urge to fling himself forward and grab the other man in an embrace that would melt even the Infernian’s black heart.

He turned back on the shower and rinsed himself off. He also tried to force Ignis back as much as possible because even though his clothing was pretty wet, it was the principle of the thing.

Gladio dried himself and put on the clothing Ignis had brought him, an old training uniform that must have been stashed in the darkest parts of the Regalia.  It was so old and well-used that it was just about the most comfortable thing Gladio had worn in ages.  Gladio knew he looked damn good in his jacket and leather pants but they weren’t exactly… sleepwear.

There was a bowl of soup waiting on the table with a few pieces of dry toast arranged on a plate beside it.  Ignis must have dashed out to get it while he was in the shower.  Gladio sat down at the table and turned to thank Ignis but his voice died in his throat.

Ignis decided that the best place to change would be in the bathroom doorway.  He was peeling off his shirt, inch by inch, slow enough for Gladio to wonder if he should be getting out gil or not.  And Ignis was staring at him, unblinking, as he stripped.

Gladio tore his eyes away and groaned as if doing that hurt him.

“Ignis Scientia, what’re you doin’? Trying to kill me?”

“Not at all.” There was a wet sound as Ignis’ shirt hit the floor.  It had to be for effect because Gladio knew Ignis was too much of a neat-freak to leave clothing, even dirty ones, on the floor.  “I’m trying to make you feel better.”

The pants were next, Gladio heard the thump of the fabric and the scrape of the belt across the floor.  He tried to distract himself by picking up his spoon and picking at the soup. He couldn’t concentrate and ended up spilling a spoonful down his shirt.

“Fuck.” Gladio muttered.

There were soft steps from behind him and strong, pale arms wrapped around his neck.  Warm lips touched his ear and whispered softly. “Let me help you with that.”

The fingers moved down and grabbed the hem of Gladio’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head slow enough to be legally defined as torture. There was a brush of fabric at his hip so Ignis must still have been wearing his boxers.  There was also a warm hardness that when he noticed it, made Gladio’s tongue stop working.

But no, NO. Fuck it, no!  Gladio was not going to let himself get turned on.  This was not the time or the place and if Gladio didn’t even the strength to stand, he definitely didn’t have the stamina to—

He must have spoken that last part aloud because the lips that had been sucking on the shell of his ear vanished and a warm laugh replaced them.

“No need to fret, my dear Gladio.  I will not do anything you’re unable to handle.  I apologize for being a bit of a… tease.”  Ignis sat down across from Gladio and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a small bite.

Gladio had seen Ignis shirtless before.  Hell, he’s seen a lot more than that.  But this was different.  It was bright outside and the death factor was gone so the only worry Gladio had was how to hide his growing hard-on.

Ignis had left his glasses somewhere and all Gladio could think was about how long his eyelashes were.  He had tiny red marks on the bridge of his nose – did those ever hurt?  He had never really sat down and just looked at Ignis before.

When bead of water rolled down Ignis’s neck and got stuck in the V at the base of this throat, Gladio couldn’t help himself anymore.  He dropped his spoon into the bowl of soup and stood up, still unsteady on his feet.

“You. Bed. Now.” He growled and managed to steady himself as Ignis took his time finishing his bite of toast, put the rest of it on the table, brushed the crumbs into a tiny pile, and made his way towards the bed.

Ignis got halfway there before Gladio pounced and dragged the both of them onto the bed.  There was a wild tangle of limbs and bare flesh before Ignis took control and, pushing Gladio flat down, straddled the man.

Gladio was breathing heavily and felt the urge to cough but he stifled it. This was NOT the time.  Ignis was currently engaged in kissing whatever flesh came close enough for his lips to access and he was grinding his hips like his life depending on it.  And answering thrust up from Gladio seemed to calm Ignis down.

Ignis’s hair was still speckled with water and another large drop slid down his throat, landing on his collarbone.  Gladio pulled him down and followed the trail with his tongue, lapping at the liquid like it was an elixir.  He couldn’t stop himself and ended up using his teeth as well, a love bite forming under his touch.  He licked it once, twice, and kissed it to seal his affection.

Ignis moaned and grabbed Gladio’s head with a strong hand, crushing their lips together.  Tongues fought a battle that neither wanted to win and Ignis’s other hand crept lower and lower.

Deft fingers settled on Gladio’s boxers, palm brushing across the hardness beneath.  Gladio was almost in pain, his cock feeling huge and hard and entirely too covered.

“Can I--?” Ignis’s fingers rested on the elastic waist of Gladio’s underwear.  He peeled it back a few centimeters, thumb slipping inside to lightly scratch at the coarse hairs below.  Lidded green eyes starred down at Gladio and a pink tongue darted out to wet kiss-swollen lips.

“Iggy, you can do whatever the hells you want.”  Gladio was distracted by that clever tongue, those sharp white teeth that grinned at his statement.

“Much obliged.”  Ignis sat up and moved down to between Gladio’s legs.  He pressed a kiss to the wet spot spreading across the fabric before him, before slowly, carefully, torturously pulling Gladio’s now ruined boxers down.  All Gladio had to do was lift his hips once and he was free.  The underwear disappeared somewhere behind Ignis leaving everything on full display.

“Very nice.” Ignis spoke and Gladio hardly recognized the deep voice. Oh Gods it was sexy to see Ignis like this, his face flushed and his eyes dark with desire.  Gladio was about to say something back, something witty or dirty, he hadn’t decided, when Ignis bent down and grasped his shaft.

“Back in the tent, I only saw flashes.” Ignis whispered as his hand glided up and down, feather-light. “But the real thing… much better than my imagination.” The hand tightened and Gladio could feel a ridged line press into his cock, the smoothness of Ignis’s hand marred by this one thing.  A scar?  Made sense and it felt fucking _good._

Gladio lost his train of thought because the next touch came from Ignis’s mouth.  The tip of the tongue flicked out just enough to taste Gladio.  The shower would have washed the sweat and the salt from his skin but whatever was left must have tasted just fine because Ignis came back for more.  This time the flat of Ignis’s tongue dragged across Gladio’s cockhead. 

Ignis moved his own legs apart enough to palm himself through his boxers, a wet patch of his own plain as day.

Gladio was using all of his power to stop himself from thrusting up and into that pretty mouth.  He could see the shine of himself on Ignis’s lips.

The hand on his cock began to move.  Ignis bent down to take Gladio into his mouth and the world seemed to dissolve around the two of them.  Gladio realized his mouth was open, he must have been saying something, but for the life of him he couldn’t focus long enough to hear what it was.

Ignis’s tongue painted patterns on the length in his mouth as he bobbed and sucked, stroking hand coming up to meet his mouth at an ever increasing speed. Gladio began to lightly thrust and, when Ignis made no sounds of irritation, Gladio tried to time his movements to the mouth and hand below.

Gladio knew he wouldn’t last long.  There was too much heat, too much friction, too many obscene sounds coming from Ignis’s mouth.  This was hardly his first blowjob but by the Six he thought it must have been his best.  Sure, Ignis wasn’t using much of a technique at the moment, wasn’t trying to draw anything out, but that’s exactly what Gladio wanted.  What Gladio needed.  Ignis always seemed to know just what to do.

Ignis dropped his hand from Gladio’s cock and replied solely on his mouth.  He bobbed faster and faster, less careful.  There was a drip of something – either his spit or Gladio’s pre-come – that escaped his mouth and was dripping down his chin.  Ignis’s hands gripped Gladio’s thighs, pressing into the thick muscle with hardened fingertips.

It tickled, but not enough for Gladio to interrupt Ignis’s ministrations.  The hot and heavy sensation of the mouth on his cock was starting to become overpowering.

Ignis obviously knew what he was doing.  There was a hum of laughter from his throat and the vibrations…

“Fuck, Iggy, _fuck_!” Gladio was even less articulate than usual.

Ignis pulled off with a wet popping sound, thumb leaving Gladio’s thigh to capture the wetness at his chin and deliver it to his mouth.

“If you are not enjoying yourself, I can stop…” He smirked.

Gladio made a sound halfway between a moan and a growl and Ignis seemed to understand.  He lowered his mouth, keeping his eyes locked with Gladio’s, and pressed another kiss to the head.  Then he opened his mouth and swallowed Gladio’s cock down from root to tip, nose burying itself in the dark hairs at the base.

He hummed again, and his hand moved to cup Gladio’s balls.  That was the end.  With a soundless cry of ecstasy as his only warning, Gladio came. Ignis didn’t pull off, he just sucked and bobbed, swallowing everything down.

When he finally let Gladio’s softening cock slip out of his mouth Ignis still had that filthy smirk on his face.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and explained, upon seeing Gladio’s dazed expression.

“I don’t like mess.  This was the better solution, don’t you agree?”  But Ignis didn’t look like he hadn’t enjoyed himself, which brought a smile to Gladio’s lips as well.

“You’re pretty much the perfect man, Iggy.  You cook, you clean, you stab daemons with pointy knives… is there anything you can’t do?”

“I am hardly perfect.” He made a sound of annoyance. “For instance, I have no reliable way of getting Noct to eat healthy.  I’ll have to start sewing him into his clothing if I cannot perfect my technique.”

Ignis was about to straddle Gladio once more when Gladio grabbed him and pulled him down.  Their chests met and Gladio could feel the points of Ignis’s nipples rubbing into his flesh.  Tenderly, he pressed his lips to Ignis’s and kissed with as much passion as he was able.  Ignis returned the gesture in full, hips grinding down as he did.

It was good. It was great. It was fucking fantastic.  Gladio felt his chest tighten as adrenaline kicked in, sending his heart racing.  His head was spinning but in a good way this time. 

Gladio felt like his chest would burst, he could barely breathe.  Ignis lay on top of him, chest pressed against his own, that skull necklace of his dancing across Gladio’s throat.  He could taste himself on Ignis’s lips.

Wait.  Gladio actually couldn’t breathe.  Ignis wasn’t a heavy man but it felt like a behemoth was lying on his body.

“I—“ He tried to speak.

Ignis paused. “You?” His pupils were blown with lust which is the only reason he was slow to catch on. Not enough blood in the brain.

“I can’t—breathe!” Gladio got out.

Ignis’s eyes widened and he rolled off right away.  A coughing fit overtook Gladio’s body and Ignis ended up pulling the larger man off into a sitting position so he could pound his fist into Gladio’s back.  The fit subsided after a few moments but by then the exhaustion set in and Gladio couldn’t do much more than flop backwards.

“Sorry Iggy. This cold is the abso-fucking-worst.  Eugh!  And I—you--!”

Ignis’s chest was heaving as well and it looked like he was using all of his training to calm himself down.  Gladio could still see how hard Ignis’s cock was.

“It’s fine Gladio.  I take full responsibility. I should not have let things get this far.”  Ignis curled up beside Gladio and kissed his shoulder.  His foot caught on the blanket balled up at the foot of the bed.  Ignis brought it forward and spread it over the two of them.

Then hot fingers pushed against his and found purchase, intertwining.

“Besides, enjoying each other’s company can be just as pleasant as… other diversions.”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “Sure, Iggy, whatever you say.”

“I could tell you about the day we had, if you’d like to hear about it?”

“Sure, distract away.”

“Well, first of all, Noctis went back to that secret fishing spot from the other day.” At Gladio’s curious glance, Ignis elaborated. “The one that only the hunters know about.”

Gladio really didn’t care about fishing but he nodded anyway.

“Yeah, Noct sent me a picture of some fish he caught.”

Ignis laughed. “Did he tell you about the one that pulled him in?”

“What? Hell no!”

“It began with a simple request from a nearby fisherman…” Once Ignis began a story, there was no stopping him. 

At some point in the middle Gladio fell asleep. He remembered Ignis’s voice, the laughter as he got to a funny moment, and then nothing.  But he felt warm, so warm and for the first time since his father had been… taken, he felt love.  And that gave him more strength than any medicine could.

Gladio woke up when intense light blazed in through the curtains.  Someone had turned on the high intensity spotlights.

There was an intense heat and the glass cracked, which woke Ignis up.  As he pulled on pants to look outside, there was a thumping sound as someone rushed up the steps.  The door blasted open and Prompto was there suddenly, yelling.

“A red giant… on the… edge of town!” He announced through shaky breaths. “Bigger than anything even Ezma’s seen before.  Come quick!”  He dashed back outside and Gladio could hear the sound of engines revving and weapons clanking.

Gladio looked at Ignis and felt his temple begin to throb with that delicious ache of anticipation and adrenaline.  He felt revitalized. 

“I can’t stay sick forever, Iggy. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me until the end, guys! I had a lot of fun writing this. Poor sick Gladio, I shouldn't be so happy to relish in your pain but you just... <3! You made out all right in the end, I think. ;)
> 
> Thanks to nocturnal_raine for helping me find Ignis's one weak spot because I honestly couldn't think of anything.  
> Thanks to Sauronix for reading my story before I posted and tell me I had to either cut out the E completely or go all in - no middle ground. I was lingering in tease town before, oops.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please let me know! I will always reply to comments with thoughts of my own or declarations of love. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I love you all, yes, each and every one of you! All the kudos and comments you leave make me so happy! -sniffs-
> 
> Also if anyone wants to talk to me about FFXV or games or anything, hit me up! I have tumblr (porcelainai) and discord - although I don't know how to use either. xD


End file.
